


Гений

by Elga



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я слышал, как мужчины, обсуждая новости в переполненных вагонах, и женщины, стоя в очереди в банк, говорят, что гений Шерлока Холмса сплошное надувательство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гений

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : potatofiend  
>  **Оригинал** : [Genius](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=22589917#t22589917)  
>  **Бета перевода** : Wayward

Я слышал, как мужчины, обсуждая новости в переполненных вагонах, и женщины, стоя в очереди в банк, говорят, что гений Шерлока Холмса сплошное надувательство; должно быть, я преувеличиваю или это обманный эффект дыма и зеркал. Сами понимаете, никто из них никогда не встречался с Холмсом. Они никогда не видели, как в его глазах вспыхивал огонь, а я видел. Они не слышали его голоса.

Его лицо таит в себе гений, явный и очевидный; это немедленно становилось ясно каждому, кто переступал порог квартиры 221Б, от премьер-министра до молочника. Гений таится в его руках, чью бледную красоту не так уж часто замечают — только я воспеваю ее в своих записях. Знаю, я слишком много пишу о его тонких пальцах и безупречных жестах, но они зачаровывают меня и неодолимо влекут.

Человек, побывавший в постели Холмса, не может отрицать его гений. С другой стороны, этот человек я, и только я. Именно моя кожа горит под нетерпеливыми руками Холмса, именно мои воротник и пуговицы он ловко расстегивает малейшим взмахом пальцев. Именно мои губы глотают его поцелуи, его вкус, дымный и сладкий от табака Вирджиния. Прошлой ночью он прижал меня к узкой кровати своим гладким голым телом и оставил отметину на моей бледной шее. Его бедра двигались навстречу моим как всегда идеально; нежное касание большого пальца, его губы на головке моего члена — все это было проделано с точностью подлинного художника. В этом, как и во всем остальном, Шерлок был безупречен. Однажды, подозреваю, он напишет монографию на эту тему.

А сейчас он собирает информацию — занятие, в котором я, как обычно, более чем рад помочь. Помогать ему — моя самая большая радость и привилегия.

**Конец**


End file.
